wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Stranded
Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (This is for the Summer Writing Prompt Contest. I am using prompt 2)This belongs to Miracle888 so please do not steal P'aradise's Idea ' It was the most amazing day Legendkeeper had ever seen since summer started. Well, probably not the most amazing but still. "Come out and fly",Paradise called to her while swooping down onto her treehouse's platform,”school is over so we can do anything we want now”. Legendkeeper was hesitant. Paradise had her do a lot of crazy things and they all pretty much led Paradise and her into trouble. Finally, Legendkeeper answered,"Okay, I'll come. Just don't get us into trouble." Legendkeeper thought that they should bring Amazon and Twilight along. Nothing bad ever happened to them. Before Legendkeeper could express her thought, Paradise pulled her away. Legendkeeper called out to her aunt, Princess Firefly, that she was going out flying. As they flew through the rainforest’s canopy, Legendkeeper kept wondering if it was a good idea to be out with Paradise. Finally, Legendkeeper reassured herself by telling herself that she would restrain Paradise if she did anything crazy. Legendkeeper flew into the vast blue sky and twirled around. Paradise turned around look at her, a crazy look in her eye. Uh oh, Legendkeeper thought. "I just had the greatest idea ever!", Paradise said with a twinkle in her eye,"We are going to the Kingdom of the Sea". 'The Kingdom of the Sea' Legendkeeper seriously didn't know how she got herself into this. She had promised herself that she would keep out of trouble. Instead Legendkeeper found herself following Paradise to the Kingdom of the Sea. Her grandmother, Queen Glory, had told Legendkeeper about the Kingdom of the Sea. Glory had described the Summer Palace magnificent but trapped. She said the green canopy made you feel like you were in a prison. Glory also described the prison as horrifying, just watching all the captured prisoners and lightning eels. Are you sure this is a good idea", Legendkeeper asked Paradise for what felt like the hundredth time. "Yes", Paradise answered as sure as ever. As they neared the sea, Legendkeeper thought she felt a drop of water on her head. She shook it. ''What am I thinking. It's the perfect day. ''As Legendkeeper looked up to make sure it wasn't raining, she thought she caught a glimpse of the sky darken. "Hey", Legendkeeper and Paradise whirled around thinking there was a threat. Luckily, it was only Fortuneteller, one of Legendkeeper and Paradise's friends from school. "Care to wait for a friend", Fortuneteller laughed,"may I ask where you are going". "The Kingdom of the Sea", Legendkeeper replied nonchalantly. "Cool", Fortuneteller said with interest,"I've always wanted to go there". Paradise not wanting to be left out said,"well now you can go". Then, she gasped. "I smell the sea!". Fortuneteller and Legendkeeper sniffed simultaneously. "I smell it to", They said in unison. Then, they all saw it. The Kingdom of the Sea. "It's so clear", Fortuneteller's dark purple eyes widened. "I wonder if it's like this all year or just in summer", Legendkeeper mused,"If it's only in summer then we came at the right time". Fortuneteller swooped down towards the sea. "I love the the smell", she said her face glowing with joy. Fortuneteller inhaled deeply. "Wait", Fortuneteller sniffed again. "Do you smell that?'. "Smell what?", Paradise asked confused. Legendkeeper thought she knew what it was. It was a common scent in the rainforest. "Rain", Legendkeeper said with despair. "Oh no", Fortuneteller said her eyes widening,"I should have predicted this". "It's fine, your future seeing powers aren't as powerful",Legendkeeper said. Suddenly, Fortuneteller gasped,"I see a very bad storm coming", she said weakly,"we have to turn back". Paradise looked up. Her face said it all. Just to make sure Paradise and Fortuneteller were right, Legendkeeper looked up. Unfortunately, they were right. ''I guess I didn't imagine the rain after all, Legendkeeper thought. Paradise sighed. "We're going to be caught in a really bad downpour", Paradise finally said.Still woozy from her vision, Fortuneteller was the first one to get blown off course. "Quick grab on to my talons", Legendkeeper yelled over the wind. She quickly grabbed onto Paradise and Fortuneteller. The wind swirled around turning into a immense tornado. Legendkeeper closed her eyes and whispered to the wind,"God, please don't make this our last flight". Chapter 3 The wind swirled around making Legendkeeper dizzy. She tried really hard to keep grasp of the two talons pulling away. She flapped her wings trying to keep aloft. Almost as sudden as the storm, Legendkeeper felt something warm brush her scales. She had felt it before. She just didn't know what it was. Legendkeeper thought for a moment. Abruptly, it hit her,'' sand'', Legendkeeper knew what it was on her many times journeying through the Kingdom of Sand. She heard somebody stutter,"Wh-wh-wh-where a-a-am I?". Legendkeeper then realized why she couldn't see a thing.She was lying on face flat on the ground. Legendkeeper grumbled. She flipped over. Category:Genre (Adventure)